Soon We'll Be Found
by lazyhazy8228
Summary: What I think could've happened at the end of 4x04. Based on the song 'Soon We'll Be Found' by Sia.


**Title: **Soon We'll Be Found  
**Rating: **K_+  
_**Pairing: **Naomi/Emily  
**Word Count:** 2057  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine...don't rub it in :(

**Summary:** What I think could've happened at the end of 4x04. Based on the song 'Soon We'll Be Found' by Sia. Please let me know what you think!

*_So come along, it won't be long 'til we return happy*_

It had been hours since our friends had left. Emily's family had called it a night long ago as well. Jenna and Rob had taken the spare bedroom downstairs while Katie and James slept in the sitting room. Katie on the couch and James crashed under the coffee table still wearing that ridiculous leopard print ladies swimming costume. Must be one of Katie's old ones. _He's an odd lad, that one. _I thought to myself as I tucked a warm blanket around him.

I slowly stood up and arched my back in an attempt to dislodge the pain racking through my body. I heard a rough '_Crack, Crack, Crack'_ just then and a brief smile formed on my face as I thought I had successfully relieved some of the pressure weighing on me.

_It's been a long day. _Oddly enough, this felt nice. As soon as the sun rises again I know I won't be feeling the same way. The Fitch family and I have never really taken to each other. I turned their daughter on to girls, remember? Ha! Bunch of bollocks that is. I do believe is was HER that turned ME on to girls. Remember better now don't you?

The silence was comforting and glancing down at Katie and James sleeping peacefully I was surprised to enjoy the feeling of having a family. I've never had a big one; it's always just been me and my mom and I liked it that way. But then Emily came along and jumbled up all my bloody feelings. Maybe it was just because it made me feel closer to her...even with all of the heartache and bicker between the two of us lately. Especially tonight.

_'Crack, Crack, Crack'_

That's all it took and I felt the pain immediately return. Except, I found the aching settling tightly in my chest this time instead of my back.

_Emily._

She must have finally unlocked the door to our room to get a glass of water. I slowly and quietly walked down the hallway to the kitchen and as my feet found it harder and harder to move, the thick tension in the air landed me in place in the middle of the doorway. My eyes couldn't help but follow the red-haired beauty with a rag slung over her shoulder as she trotted around the kitchen placing clean dishes in their familiar keeping.

A lone tear rolled down my face as I watched her. She looked so comfortable. So content. She always did like cleaning; well, she used to at least. I haven't seen her like this in weeks. After my affair, I found myself switching places with her. I was home alone most nights. I'd come straight home after my lessons, finish my revision which never seemed to last long enough. My A-levels seemed to be the only thing not suffering these days. Then, I'd make dinner for two, eat mine at the table, wrap a plate up for Emily and place it in the fridge with a sticky note attached that simply said, 'Eat Me.' I'd do the dishes and trod upstairs waiting God knows how many hours till Emily got home. Some nights I could hear her downstairs and I would smile to myself when I heard the oven timer release and the clinking of fork against plate. _At least I know she's eating, _

But most nights she'd come stumbling through the door in the middle of the night reeking of vodka and fags. On those nights she'd be far too gone to make it upstairs, so I'd come down the stairs and stand silently beside her until she would put her arm around my back and allow me to guide her up to bed. "I'm sorry," I'd whisper in her ear after I'd taken her shoes off and wrapped a blanket around her small body.

Some nights I'd hear her murmur something as I made my way back into my makeshift bed on the other side of the room. I can't be sure, but it always sounded a lot like, "I know."

_God, I missed her._

_- -_

Without another thought, I hurriedly made my way back to the sitting room and grabbed a glass cup I remember Katie had left on the coffee table James was still sleeping under. I took it in my left hand and quickly returned to the kitchen making much more noise than I intended to. _Fucking nerves. _I stumbled over my feet and caught myself on the table with a loud thud. _Smooth, Naomi. Real smooth._

Emily quickly turned around leaning against the counter with wide and confused eyes. Straightening upwards again, I motioned towards the cup in my hand. Her brown eyes followed the path and she slowly nodded before turning around and continuing drying the plate in her hand.

I made my way over to her and dipped my hands in the dishwater searching for the sponge. _Found it. _I slipped the soapy material into the cup and began forcefully rubbing it around in a circular motion as my eyes sneakily peered to my left where Emily stood still drying. Swirling the now very clean cup in my hands, still applying much more pressure than necessary, I saw Emily's eyes land on me, staring heavily. I kept my head low and continued washing the cup until it finally broke in my hands from the strain I put on it.

_Fucking cheap glass! Shit. Shit. Shit! God, I'm so stupid. _

I just stood there shaking with utter embarrassment and anger coursing through my body as I continued to yell at myself in my head. _You can't even wash a fucking glass without screwing up. You're brilliant at breaking things aren't you, Naomi? Cups, trust, relationships...hearts. They should give you a fucking medal!_

The feeling of warm hands against mine shook me from my inner argument and I immediately calmed at the sight of Emily's dark brown eyes looking back at me. I didn't even notice the worry in them until I heard her release a panicky, "Naomi!" And then a softer, "Nai, you're bleeding." _What? _My eyes followed down her arm and to her soft hands covered in blood to my slashed hands hovered above red dishwater. _Cups, trust, relationships, hearts, and now skin. Fuck's sake._

"Jesus, Naomi..." Emily was still talking as she began to remove tiny pieces of glass that pierced my skin. "Come on, I need tweezers to get the rest out." She rinsed my hands with a gentle flow of clean water, put her dish rag underneath my hands, and pulled me to bathroom upstairs.

_*Come along it is the break of day*_

I was sat on the edge of the tub while she knelt down in front of me carefully removing any remaining glass pieces she saw. " 'Ow" I whispered to myself as she dug to get a piece that had lodged itself deep within my skin. I squirmed a bit but tried not to show how much pain I was in knowing full-well that I deserved it. _Karma's a bitch. _"Maybe we should go to the hospital, Nai. I'm not a fucking nurse, I don't know what I'm doing." Her words may have meant to come off as cross but her voice was laced with worry and concern that I didn't miss. "No, please. I'm fine." I looked down at her with big eyes. I was just so happy she was here with me. Touching me gently. _God, I missed her. _"You're doing great. I...I want you to do it. Please."

- -

"This is going to sting a bit, babe." _Did she just call me 'babe?' _My heart swelled to double the normal size. _She still cares. _

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Fuck!" _So I'm a bit of a pansy, I'll admit it._

"Sorry, sorry! Here..." Emily still cradling my hands gently blew on them to ease the pain of the antiseptic. "All better, yeah?" She said softly and looked up at me. I never thought she'd show such comfort to me after our very public display of our issues to our friends and her family at the barbecue. That was only this afternoon. A small smile appeared on her beautiful face.

_*Well it's been rough but we'll be just fine*_

"You have no idea..."

- -

Emily wrapped my wounds in bandages and gauze and we were now in our room changed and ready for bed. Well, Emily was ready for bed at least. She had now let out her third yawn and climbed into what used to be _our_ bed and pulled the covers over her shoulder. I was frozen in my steps though.

_God, I miss her. _

I wanted so bad to just dive into bed with her and get lost her in embrace. But I couldn't. Our moment of embrace in the bathroom was brief and almost nonexistent now that the tension from earlier had returned.

I watched closely as Emily turned over on her back so that she could look at me still standing in the middle of the room. Her hand reached out to grab the edge of the comforter on my side of the bed and pulled it back. "Come along" I heard her say and then whisper something that sounded like, "it won't be long."

Slowly and cautiously, I crawled in next to her. Every movement I made was slow, almost as if I were to move too quickly, she'd change her mind or I'd wake up from this dream. I was jut waiting. Waiting for her to say, 'I wasn't actually serious. Get the fuck out of my bed!' But she didn't. She just lay there staring at the ceiling undoubtedly thinking about what a mistake I was. _How much longer could she last? _

Something had to be said about our exchange at the barbecue. "Em, I..." I began.

_*Surely now, you'll have some things to say*_

But I was immediately cut off. "Let's not fight." She sounded exhausted.

"I don't want to fight." I tried to explain but she was already turned facing away from me. "Em, please. Don't turn away. Hey..." I gently said as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm tired." She turned to face me and I could see that she was pleading with me. "Can't we just sleep tonight?" _She hates this. She wants this to be over just as much as I do. _

A lump rose in my throat and my eyes glistened as tears threatened to pour down my face showing just how weak I felt. "Shut your eyes." She whispered in the darkness.

_*There are no lies in this world we call sleep*_

So I did. I closed my eyes and I felt her shuffle next to me, flipping over once again. I suddenly understood what she was trying to do.

_*You mustn't let a few bad times dictate*_

My eyes were still closed when I felt her place her hands on mine and pull them towards her. Blue orbs sparkled in the dark room as I turned to look at her. She was still facing away from me but was tenderly pulling me closer to her. "Put your arms around me." _Finally. _I tightly but lovingly wrapped my arms around her small frame and sighed as I found just how perfectly we _still_ fit together.

_God, I missed her. _She felt so good pressed against my body. Warm.

"Em..." I tried to begin again but was quickly cut off by a low, raspy, _sexy_ voice again. "I know we're lost, Nai." Pause for her to breathe the last shaky part out. "But soon...we'll be found."

And that's when I knew. She was slowly forgiving me. "We'll work it out. We'll survive."

A few tears managed to escape my eyes as I shut them and nodded. I placed my lips against her bare shoulder and she snuggled closer to me. I held onto her tighter. _I'm never going to let you go._

_*Let's desert this day of hurt*_

_*Tomorrow we'll be free*_


End file.
